Fiber-optic sensors have been utilized in a number of applications, and have been shown to have particular utility in sensing parameters in various environments. Optical fiber sensors can be incorporated into harsh environments such as downhole environments and be used to sense various parameters of an environment and/or the components disposed therein, such as temperature, pressure, strain and vibration.
Parameter monitoring systems can be incorporated with various components and utilized to measure strain at the component. For example, swept wavelength reflectometry techniques can be used to locate strain elements on an optical fiber sensor and accordingly locate a source of strain on the optical fiber and the component.